The Roman Greek
The_Roman_Greek is a crossover of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. I use a archaea katára Let's just say I'm. the world saver. I defeated 10 rhyming dragons trying to invade Texas, released the Cyclops that had to a wall to stop the titans and giants from getting out. I even defeated Erebus when he tried to plunge the world into eternal darkness. My name is Sara, daughter of Amphrite, legacy of Ceres, blessed of Minerva. Let me start with the unraveling of my identity . I was studying my Greek Textbook when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door A rough man in armour glared at me. He started shouting at me and said: Cur ergo non simul cohortis. I understood what he meant and replied: Xefýgete apó to spíti mou, xénos. "Octavian was right. You are greek," said the man. "That's right, but she is also Roman," said dad as he threw a discus. "Jimmy Canary. Son of Ceres," muttered the man as he caught the weapon "Michael Varus jr. Son of Mars," muttered dad. "Whoever you are, you're my enemy," I kicked him. "Get away from my daughter," said a lady. "Lady Salacia. I praetor of the twelve cohort. You may not hurt me," said jr. "It's Amphrite to correct you and I'm not hurting you, my dear Sara is. Use a archaea katára. "A ancient curse," translated my dad, "I've learned a little greek. I did' know what to do. I wanted to tie him to a rope. The sentence just came to my head. "échete epiléxei ti láthos plevrá, étsi tha prépei na syndéetai me aftó to schoiní gia tin aioniótita." An invisible rope wrapped around Michael Varus jr. He groaned. "I am proud of you. You must go now. Take this," said my mom She gave me a blue dagger, gleaming in the sun. It was not known but it was the blessed metal of aquatic pearl. "Sisters, to camp jupiter. " My mom and the other nereids set at me and was in a big droplet sack. I almost die, helping the goddess of wisdom I burst up into the sky and I was at a long bridge. In front of me were two armoured people. A lady and a man fighting. The man shouted in latin " Minerva, id est, non minus quai me." The woman shouted "O Mars, ego sum, et in multo smarter quam consilio vellum." Mars took a spear and stricken at Minerva. I ran to help. I took out my dagger and hit Mars. He looked at me with blood red eyes. He smacked me and I fell into the river. Fortunately, the river picked me up and Mars changed form. He had changed in Deadpool and was about to attack with his sabre. He took one out and I landed onto the bridge. I took his other weapon before he could catch it and hit the sword. It flung into the river and I stabbed him in the stomach. "Bonum Pugnator," said Mars and he disappeared. "Sorry, we were speaking in Latin," said Minerva. "I understand Latin," I replied "You do ? I thought you were greek," she said. "I am. My dad is the son of Ceres," I replied. You deserve a reward. Here," she said. It was an imperial gold dagger. "Two daggers is always better than one. You will also receive my blessing. Excellent fighting skills. Possibly power over useful arts and little wiseness," she said. "Thank you I should go to the cohort. I think I need to fit into the two camps," I said. Don't tell me how I knew it. It just came to my mind. Possibly Minerva's blessing. "That is right pupil. You wil hear a lot about me. You will be the hero that saves everything, but be warned. You will never get all the credit. The people you help will get most of it," said Minerva. I stepped into the first road of New Rome. All around, kids were chatting. It was wonderful. I was so distracted by the beauty that I didn't realise two people creeping up at me. "You're unauthorized. Lupa didn't say any demigod would be coming any time soon," said the first. "Yeah, she's probably a spy," said the other. Suddenly, Minerva was in my head. "Concentrate pupil, look at their identity, their power and their weakness. Use it to your advantage," she said. I knew what she meant. I lowered my vision into the mist. I could see a shade of pink and beauty in the girl's aura. "A daughter of Venus," I thought. I turned to the boy. He shined so bright, it almost blinded me. He had an aura of the civilisation of poetry and sport. His blood had experienced diviness and mortality. "A son of Apollo," I thought, " I have to save time. I have to learn their personality. I have to find a weakness they have in common." "So shouldn't we introduce ourselves before killing, ?" I asked. "I guess it is tradition," said the boy. "Well, the name's Darcy, daughter of Venus," she said I took this advantage to scan her. She was boastful when it came to beauty, she wanted to be the prettiest. "My name is Lucas, son of Apollo," said the boy. I scanned him. He was boastful too. He wanted to be the best at everything and the flashiest. I had a plan "Name is Sara, daughter of Salacia. The nymphs say I'm the prettiest," I said. "Hey, that would not be true. Ugh, not true," said Darcy. "Don't believe me, I'm also the best dagger thrower in the entire roman civilisation. Minerva even gave me a weapon personally," I taunted. Lucas was so angered he completely missed his shot. I kicked him in the stomach, threw one of my daggers, cutting the string on his bow, did a quick dagger-to-dagger battle with Darcy and won. "Huh, you're smart and a good warrior. Maybe Lupa wanted you as suprise. You're welcome here as a warrior and if you ever want help call us, we'll help," said Lucas. I said a quick goodbye and ran out. I needed to get to Camp Half-Blood. I jumped into the river. I have a quick Pegasus race at Camp Half-Blood. I landed in the water and into the huge droplet sack. I moved at hyper-speed and arrived at Long Island. I had to fight a couple of fire-breathing horses but it was easy to stop them. A hundred eyed man stopped me. "Hi I'm here for Camp Half-Blood. I guess you're a security guard here," I said. The man looked at me with his multiple eyes. "Use a spell," said Minerva. "Latin or Greek," I asked. "Greek. This is Argus, the loyal friend of Juno, I mean Hera,"said Minerva. "Tha me katalávoun," I said. Suddenly, Argus understood me. "Yes, I am the security controller. You have a lot of divineness in your blood, Amphrite, Demeter, and Hecate," said Argus. I knew Demeter was Ceres in greek mythology but I still didn't understand why Hecate. "Where does the Hecate blood come from ?" I asked. "First, it's obvious. You just cast a spell, second, it must be your grandpa. Your father was a son of Ceres, your grandpa was a son of Hecate and your mother is Amphrite," said Argus. "Thanks," I said. "Better hurry up Pegasus race starts in (Growls)" replied Argus. I entered the boundary. Inside were kids chatting and all, but it didn't have the beauty of Camp Jupiter but rather looked liked an improved version of a camp for war which was odd because Greek were much more intellectual than Romans. "Hey, you must be new. Oh yeh, the newbie with three divine blood. I can clearly see four divine connections in you," said a boy. "Yeah, just Athena. She gave me her blessing. How did you see four ?" I asked. "Just my ancestors, descendants of Janus. You can kill me if you want," he said. "I won't. My dad is the son of Ceres not Demeter. Who's your godly parent." "Thantos," he replied "Why are Romans mad at Greeks ?" I asked. "We were really good friends until a son of Mars, Michael Varus jr declared war," he said I gulped. "You fought him," said the boy. "Yeah, name's Sara. I might need you," I said. "Name's Luke. Call me when you want. You might want to participate at the Pegasus race. It's hunters versus campers," said Luke. "I'll bet those hunters will lose. We ran onto peagai and grinned at the hunters. They smirked. The campers got ready and I decided I would have to improv. A centaur walked in. "Campers in this race you will learn to use weapons while on transportation and effort because some of you will fall. Even if you fall and you somehow don't get injuries you have to get to the finish line which is the big house. Ready, set, go." I set of with my Pegasus. I turned to two hunters and stabbed one pegasai. It fluttered helplessly knocking the second one down and the two hunters behind. Two daughters of Nike cheered at me. That's when I became airsick. I fell out of my Pegasus and fell right into the sea. I splashed into it and expected the big droplet sack but nothing happened. "Come on," I muttered Suddenly, a water horse camp out of the sea it raced down and threw me up into the air and I landed right at the big house. The centaur came rushing in. A man stepped out of the Big House. "Chiron, What is this girl doing here. I didn't expect a winner so fast," said the man "Dionysus, I excuse for this miscalculation. This girl has much divine blood, she has a weakness of having uncontrollable powers," said Chiron. "Yeah, I have to get home," I lied. "Well, visit us anytime," said Chiron. I ran into the sea and the droplet sack appeared. A not-so-mythical-quest I returned to Camp Jupiter. I went to the main road and everyone seemed gloomy. I ran to Lucas. Before I could ask he replied "Dragon, Texas, prophecy." What prophecy ?" I asked. His eyes glowed. "In the sea, rises a girl with divine blood. '' ''the lyre shall be his bud the dove shall bring them cover as darkness starts to hover." "How does that have to do with Texas ?" I asked. "BBC news. Texas agriculture in flames," he answered. "Where's Darcy ?" I asked. "She's volunteering for the quest." he replied "And you didn't stop her," I said. "But...," he complained. "Come on. Whatever is going on, this is not good. We're getting Darcy and you're going to meet a demigod friend of mine," I urged. We ran in the streets of New Rome into the third cohort. There Darcy was giving a stern look at her leader. "You think you, a child of Venus may go adventuring to kill ten drakons," said the cohort leader. "multis eam puellae sanguis," I muttered. I was really suprised because I had just spoke in Latin but I had no time to loose. The cohort leader took Darcy's arm and threw her towards me. "You spelled him," said Darcy. "We have to get out of New Rome," I concentrated, "I sent a message to my friend." "But..." I grabbed Darcy and Lucas' hand and I rushed out of the streets. Like expected, Luke arrived in a water sack. "When you said you were roman, I thought you were joking," he said. "I'm not. Besides, you're going to jump into a water sack again," I said. "Quid turpe esset, non erat cum esset gentilisn," muttered Lucas. "He is not a disgrace," I said. "You understand Latin, that was complex," said Darcy. I ignored her. I willed the sea to rise up and pull us down and bring us to the land of cowboys. It responded. The water literally grabbed Darcy and Lucas leaving me and Luke. I pushed him in and jumped. This time we were transported in a bubble and we appeared in the gulf of Mexico. I climbed onto land at Mexico and immediately realised danger. I heard a grunt and then two. I ducked as venom was spit at me. I threw my imperial gold dagger at the drakon who fell to the earth. Nine other monsters hissed. Two arrows hit another and a spear landed on the third. Luke ran for a fourth one and stabbed it. It tried to spit fire but he just shadow traveled to his other side. He summoned to hell hounds that pounced on the fourth and ate it's flesh. I took one of it's teeth. Darcy and Lucas stood back to back, shooting and stabbing with their weapons. At the end, there was only two left. Lucas was out out of arrows. Darcy's dagger had fell out her hand and Luke had been bitten. I concentrated. I saw their aura. They were full of hatred, they had a love of fire, and a fear for water. The sea rose at my command, trampling the first monster. I took out my aquatic pearl dagger and charged for the drakon. "Darcy, why did I let you go," said the cohort leader. "But.. look, Sara is defeating the last drakon," she said. "Sara is greek, and she used a maledictionis on Michael Varus jr," he replied. "Wait, Sara you attacked our praetor. No wonder he hasn't come back," said Lucas. "Only because he attacked me... and my father," I replied. "You're father. I get it. Your father was Jimmy," said Darcy "Exactly. Execute him," said the cohort leader. Before any of them could levitate, Luke shadow traveled and hit Darcy's spear with his sword. He teleported to Lucas' back and kicked him in the back, took his quiver, and smacked him. "That should do it," he said. "A son of Janus. No legacy. He is the son of Thantos," said the cohort leader. "How did you know that ?" asked Luke. "Just a son of Trivia," he replied. I threw a dagger at the leader. He walked the over way and it missed. "Too bad. No more weapons. Wonder what your going to do," said the leader. He charged rapidly at Luke, kicked him, and threw him to the ground. "One more drakon, one soldier," I thought. I ran as the monster attacked me. The leader threw his sword at him and it crumpled. I charged at him. "Try the spirit of Ceres," advised Minerva. I did. I combined the plants to do my bidding. Two flowers wrapped over the leader's legs and didn't let go. I created a puddle of mud so that it would dry onto his legs and he wouldn't be able to escape. I walked down with plants transporting Luke. Darcy and Lucas were now my enemies. I have a visit at Camp Half-Blood I teleported to the Greeks to spend some time with them. The hunters were here and gave me a tipped blade. Even though it wasn't typically my style I accepted it. The Athena kids thought of me as as the only good fighter that wasn't in their cabin which was weird. I went to the Big House and they told me that for camp safety, I had to receive a spoil of war. There was only a maniac saytr horn left so I took and attached it to my T-Shirt weapon holder. I looked at the mirror. I had blood streaks everywhere. I had a sword to my belt and the horn.I felt bad for loosing my daggers and my blue dagger appeared sticking out her hair. My golden dagger stuck out the other way.I went to the Apollo cabin to check. I found the Apollo Cabin at the archery arena and greeted them all. Willy took me to the cabin and diagnosed my with high blood pressure. Dionysus frowned at me and Luke met up. 'Michael Varus jr, huh. I know you're sad.' 'OF COURSE I'M SAD. MY DAD PROBABLY DIED AND I'M ENEMIES WITH SOME OF MY BEST FRIENDS NOW,' I screamed. Tears trickled down my face wich levitated made a small tissue. Luke hugged me and ran to his cabin mates. 'Well well well. Little miss show of is in tradegy,' said a girl. She striked at me but my reflexes caught myself. I sliced through her t-shirt and intercepted a hit with my daggers flying backwords. I ripped her pants with my blade and stabbed her with my horn. I frowned and walked away. I slept in the Poseidon's cabin. I saw the trident and the sword. That must have been my mom's. I slept and unfortunately that meant dreams A dark shape is upon me. Its hands turn everything black. This is Erebus. But behind me are four goddesses, Hecate, Athena, Demeter, and Amphrite. They charge and knock down the black monster back into Tartarus and then I open my eyes. I snuck out of bed and jumped into the lake. I was going to Camp Jupiter to set things right Your friends are always on your side Seventeen swords pointed at me and in front was MV jr. He glared at me and grabbed my arm. 'Sara Canary, how dare you trap me in an invisible rope. You will be executed right now,' said MV jr 'Not if we can stop it.' Darcy and Lucas charged. The boy fired and and the torch fell off MV jr's hand. Darcy stabbed him and grabbed me. Then we charged. We would end this war and kill MV jr. MV jr tried to hit Lucas but he ducked and lost his balance and then he fell. Darcy kicked him and I stabbed him to death. We had won. 'Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara !!!!' and then another voice sounded 'Oh but Sara. I've been waiting for you and I've brought you a little guest.' Hanging from darkness was Luke and he was dying. Bad Primordial God I charged but Darkness lunged at me. It smacked in the stomach and I fell to the ground. Darcy and Lucas were hit too. Thunder boomed. 'No Olympus, you are not going out,' said Darkness He zapped energy from Luke and shot it at the sky. I through a ball of water but that just annoyed him. 'displodo,' I screamed and an explosion hit Darkness. It glared at me and plunged into New Rome. He destroyed half of it. The romans were terrified. Then something changed everything. Fifty Nereids went for the god Water splashed and he landed on ruble. Then they evaporated. I needed Luke ' Et curate Rorate,' I yelled. Luke fell onto a street off